This is here I meant to be
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Mais um Hera e Zeus, desta vez é mais dramática, mas sempre romantica. Sim, o meu complexo de Afrodite está no auge. Lamento madrinha Afrodite, nunca irei fazer jus ao seu talento, mas continuarei tentando, com a música do filme da Disney "Hercules".


_**This is here I meant to be**_

_**Hera & Zeus**_

_**Percy Jackson Fan-Fiction**_

_**Go the Distance – Michael Bolton**_

_N.A: Sim, eu adoro os filmes da Disney, e este especialmente, não há princesas (bahh, princesas) com lindos vestidos mas sim guerreiros, sim, provavelmente sofro de qualquer coisa que é potencializador do meu ser estranho e incompreendido, enfim, adoro o humor do filme, o toque de realidade, e porque no fim Hercules não fica com os pais, mas fica feliz._

_Vamos a fic… Espero que gostem, ah! É claro, desculpem as confissões desta demente escritora com complexos estranhos…_

**I have often dreamed, of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be**

Ela podia recordar cada dia, ela podia praticamente desenhar cada traço do rosto dele, ela podia jurar que conseguia lembrar-se de todos os olhares intensos, ela podia lembra-se do cheiro, da sensação que o toque dele na pela dela. Do frio contra o quente. E agora tudo aquilo estava perdido, ela sabia que não havia volta a dar, que não valia a pena a luta, o sofrimento, a dor mas sobretudo não valia a pena viver a vida miserável que estão levando os dois, os gritos, a palavras incessantes e as ofensas vulgares. Ela tinha falhado. Miseravelmente, ela tinha falhado naquilo que prometeu ser o sonho dela. O casamento deles estavam no fim, havia chegado ao limite. Chega de sofrimento, chega! Ela não conseguia suportar aquela dor dilacerante no seu peito por mais tempo. Por mais que o amasse ela sabia que já havia atingido o fim.

**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way, if I can be strong  
I know every mile, will be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong  
**

Ele estava sentado na enorme e ostentosa cama do quarto deles, a cabeça entre as mãos, parecia não saber o que fazer. Olhava para ela, que chorava silenciosamente, enquanto arrumava as coisas, preparando-se para partir para sempre. Ele nunca havia sentido aquilo, aquele sentimento de perda, de dor, parecia que o seu coração se apertava cada vez mais, que todo o ar faltava, que aquele apertar do peito era cada vez maior e maior. Não entendia. Se ela se estava a ir embora, ele parecia estar a desaparecer. Ela era a esposa dela, rainha do Olimpo, ela era a sua Hera… Mas ela estava tão decidida, tão decidida e segura, mas as lágrimas, as pesadas lágrimas que rolavam do rosto dela.

**Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through**

Ele tinha de fazer, de fazer desaparecer aquela dor do peito, aquela infelicidade que sentia cada vez mais intensa.

"Adeus Zeus" Ela disse-lhe, olhando nos olhos azuis. Azul contra Cinzento. As lágrimas marcavam o rosto dela, a maquilhagem negra escorria do seu rosto marcando a dor em tinta. Ela o amava, ela o amava mais do que devia. Mas não podia perdoar mais.

"Hera, eu amo-te" Ele disse levantando-se da cama. Tocou a sua mão docemente, e sentiu a textura suave da pele quente dela, lembrando-se como amava aquilo, aquela sensação de aconchego, era como sentir-se em casa depois de uma longa viagem. "Não me deixes, meu amor."

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete**

Como ela o amava, como podia negar o pedido dele, aquele pedido desesperado, aquela dor que ele emanava, mas ela resistiu, mesmo sabendo que as lágrimas a denunciavam. Ela resistiu, e saiu. Fechou a porta atrás de si, um som que ela sabia que recordaria para sempre com pesar. Poisou a mala ao seu lado e escorregou até se sentar no frio chão de mármore. As lágrimas marcavam-lhe mais o rosto, ela estava a desistir do amor da vida dela. Ela o amava, sempre o amaria. Porque? Porque é que tinha de ser assim, ela o amava e tinha a certeza que ele a amava também, porque não podiam ser felizes, porque é que ele não podia apenas contentar-se com ela, com o amor dela. Porque tinha de procurar outras mulheres para satisfazer as suas necessidades, porque é que ela não bastava, porque é que o amor dela não bastava? Porque? Raios! Porque?

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face it's harms  
I don't care how far, i can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

Ela levantou-se. Andou até a última porta daquele ostentoso corredor, pôs a mão no puxador de ouro, e no momento em que olhou para trás, viu um par de olhos azuis encontrarem os seus. Foi rápido, tão rápido como intenso, ela o amava e não sabia viver sem ele. Os lábios de ambos se encaixaram, as mãos dela foram para o rosto dele, puxando mais para si, as dele trouxeram a cintura dela para perto, encostando-a na magnificente porta branca. O beijo era desespero, tentando mostrar um sentimento que nenhum dos dois queria deixar ir, era um beijo avassalador. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a parar, queriam ambos congelar aquele momento, parar o tempo e ficar para sempre nos braços um dos outro.

**I will search the world, I will face it's harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

Ela largou a mala, e olhou nos olhos dele, marcados por lágrimas, isso a fez assustar, ela nunca o havia visto chorar, em circunstância alguma, e agora ele chorará por ela. Com medo de perdê-la. "Minha rainha, meu amor, não me deixes" Ele implorou. Ela o olhou, respirou fundo e esboçou um sorriso que fez a dor do coração dele desaparecer em segundos, fez o ar voltar aos pulmões dele. Sentiu-se ser carregada para o quarto, entre beijos e promessas de um amor eterno, ela adormeceu, mais tarde, com a certeza de um final feliz.


End file.
